Always All Ways
by AddictedtoCookies
Summary: Lily und James waren ein Paar, aber jede Beziehung hat ihre Höhen und Tiefen. Selbst im Märchen muss der Prinz um seine Prinzessin kämpfen. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehören weder James noch Lily noch sonst irgendetwas. JK Rowling gehört alles...außer der Song...der gehört den Lostprophets und heißt „Always All Ways (Apologies, Glances And Messed Up Chances)". Außerdem schreibe ich dieses Songfic aus Spaß und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

_Summary:_ Lily und James waren ein Paar, aber jede Beziehung hat ihre Höhen und Tiefen. Selbst im Märchen muss der Prinz um seine Prinzessin kämpfen. In diesem Fall muss James Potter ganze Arbeit leisten, denn selbst er weiß, dass seine Chancen als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorzugehen gegen null gehen. Deshalb hier der Brief mit dem er versucht sich für seinen Seitensprung zu entschuldigen.

* * *

**Always All Ways**

Liebste Lily,

_I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry_

_but it always comes out wrong_

Wann immer ich dich sehe, kann ich nicht die richtigen Worte finden, um dir sagen wie Leid mir das alles tut. Jeder Versuch dein Verständnis zu finden wird scheitern. Und das zu Recht. Deshalb will ich mich nicht rechtfertigen, sondern dir sagen, dass ich das alles zutiefst bereue. Und obwohl ich es nicht verdient habe, wünsche ich mir nichts mehr als eine zweite Chance.

_I think a part of you still loves me_

_even though we're moving on_

Die Tränen in deinen Augen und dein schmerzerfüllter Blick zeigen mir wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe. Jedes Mal zerreißt dein Anblick mir das Herz. Und dennoch hoffe ich, dass ich daraus Mut schöpfen kann. Denn nur wer liebt kann auch trauern.

Du hast gesagt, dass Schluss ist und ich habe deine Entscheidung akzeptiert. Welche andere Möglichkeit hätte ich auch gehabt? Trotz alledem will ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

_always all ways_

_I wanted us to be_

_always all ways_

_you and me_

Denn für mich gibt es nur einen Menschen, der mich glücklich machen kann. Nur einen einzigen. Und dieser Mensch bist du. Bevor du zu mir kamst hab ich von dir geträumt. Als wir zusammen waren glaubte ich das Ziel meiner Träume erreicht zu haben. Jetzt wo du weg bist finde ich mich auf dem harten Boden der Tatsachen wieder; ich bin leer und allein ohne dich.

_and I'll wait here on my own_

_and I'll wait for you to see_

_all the time I spend alone now_

_won't comfort me_

Niemand wird je die Lücke füllen können, die du hinterlassen hast. Nichts wird mich je wieder so glücklich machen wie dein Lächeln. Was immer ich auch tue, Lily, dieser Schmerz wird nie vergehen.

_always all ways_

Ich wollte dich für immer in meinen Armen halten und vor allem beschützen. Du solltest nie leiden.

_and I'm sorry for what happend_

_but I want you now to see_

_that I'm changing all my actions_

_I don't want to set you free_

Du solltest nie leiden und dann war letztendlich ich es, der dich nicht in Schutz nehmen konnte, weil es mein eigenes Handeln war, dass dir Schmerz zugefügt hat. Könnte ich die Dinge ungeschehen machen, ich würde es tun. Bitte glaub mir. Ich bereue jeden einzelnen Gedanken, den ich an sie verschwendet habe. Ich bereue den Moment in dem mich mein Herz und mein Verstand verließen. Ich weiß, dass nichts von dem was ich sage oder tue diesen Fehler wieder gutmachen kann und doch hoffe ich gegen meine eigene Überzeugung, dass du meine Reue erkennst...und mir vergibst. Denn ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Es ist mir ernst. Ich will für immer mit dir oder für immer allein sein.

_always all ways_

_I want to see it through _

_always all ways_

_me and you_

_and I'll wait here on my own_

_and I'll wait for you to see_

_all the time I spend alone now_

_won't comfort me_

Denn, auch wenn du es mir jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht glauben willst, mein Herz hat und wird immer dir gehören. Aus diesem Grund will ich alles tun, damit du mir wieder vertrauen kannst. Es ist mir egal wie lange ich darauf warten muss, ich wünsche mir einfach nur, dass du eines Tages zu mir zurückkehrst. Ich werde da sein und auf dich warten.

_cause I'm waiting for you_

_yeah I'm waiting for you_

_give me answers get me through_

_I will wait_

Ich werde da sein.

Für immer,

Dein James

_always all ways_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ich würde mich wirklich freuen über

**R**eaktionen

**E**inschätzungen

**V**erbesserungsvorschläge

**I**nspirationen

**E**mpfindungen

**W**ertungen

...also drück unten links den Button ;-)


	2. Without You I'm Nothing

_A/N: Ich hätte es selbst kaum für möglich gehalten aber hier ist es...Lilys Reaktion auf James Brief. Diesmal leider nicht in Briefform. Das hab ich erst versucht, aber dann hätte das ja ewig so weiter gehen müssen, was ziemlich schwierig gewesen wäre. Die Beiden sollen ja schließlich auch mal wieder miteinander reden, oder?_

_Ach so, auch zu diesem Kapitel hab ich einen passenden Song gefunden. Allerdings hab ich hier mal nicht die Texte mit eingefügt sondern geb euch nur den Titel (Placebo - Without You I'm Nothing). Ich hab das Lied gestern die ganze Zeit gehört, als ich das Kapitel geschrieben hab und finde, dass es ganz gut die Stimmung vermittelt, die zwischen Lily und James herrscht._

_Zuletzt noch vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer. Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch...

* * *

_

**Without You I'm Nothing**

Es war noch früh am morgen als Lily Evans aufstand und ihren Blick aus dem Fenster über die vom Nebel bedeckten Ländereien Hogwarts' wandern lies. Fröstelnd zog sie sich ihren Lieblingspulli über ihren Pyjama und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, so dass sie ihren Kopf auf die Knie legen konnte. Lily seufzte leise und hoffte ihre Mitbewohnerinnen nicht zu wecken. Sie wollte jetzt nichts mehr als allein sein. Selbst die Gesellschaft ihrer besten Freundin Arabella Figg hatte sie in den letzten Tagen so gut es ging abgelehnt. Lily brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken. Auch wenn man annehmen könnte, dass die schlaflosen Nächte der letzten Tage ihr nicht genug Gelegenheit geboten hätten eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Vergeben und vergessen? Konnte sie das?

Im Prinzip war es das worum James sie in seinem Brief gebeten hatte.

James' Brief. Oh, sie hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu zählen wie oft sie seine Zeilen gelesen hatte. Der Brief lag zerknittert auf ihrem Kopfkissen. An einigen Stellen war die Tinte von ihren Tränen ganz verlaufen und die blaue Farbe war verblasst. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet. Vorerst.

Lily fühlte sich so kraftlos, dass sie einfach nicht mehr weinen konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Körper einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie nichts anderes getan als geweint. Sie hatte den Unterricht geschwänzt, hatte sich auf ihrem Zimmer verkrochen, hatte sich nächtelang hin und her gewälzt und konnte am Ende doch nicht sagen was sie wollte.

Wollte sie James nie wieder sehen? Nein.

Aber wollte sie zu ihm zurückkehren?...

„Obwohl ich es nicht verdient habe, wünsche ich mir nichts mehr als eine zweite Chance."

War sie wirklich bereit ihm diese Chance zu geben? Lily rieb sich die geröteten Augen und fuhr sich durch die ungekämmten Haare. Was versicherte ihr, dass James sie nicht wieder betrügen würde?

„Nichts.", dachte sie laut.

Wenn sie auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurückblickte erinnerte sie sich vor allem daran wie glücklich sie sich in James Gegenwart immer gefühlt hatte...und wie sicher. Er hatte ihr immer das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er sie vor allem beschützen würde. So hatte es auch in seinem Brief gestanden.

Sie hatte ihm die Kontrolle überlassen und es hatte ihr gefallen. Einmal nicht die Verantwortung tragen und Erwartungen erfüllen wie man es von ihr als Schulsprecherin oder als Tochter erwartete. Bei James hatte sie sich fallen lassen können. Doch er , der ihr von allen Menschen am meisten bedeutete, hatte sie verletzt.

Die Minuten vergingen und langsam kehrte Leben in den Gryffindorturm. Sie konnte die ersten Schritte auf der Treppe zum Gemeindschaftsraum hören. Auch Arabella und die anderen Mädchen würden bald wach werden und Lily entschied, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht hier sein, wenn sie aufstehen. Leise zog sie die Schuluniform an, machte sich im Badezimmer frisch, holte ihre Büchertasche und verließ den Schlafsaal. Sie konnte sich schließlich nicht ewig vor der Welt verstecken. Mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr endlich wieder eine vollständige Mahlzeit wahrscheinlich gut tun würde verließ sie die Treppe und betrat den Gemeindschaftsraum. Doch sie kam nicht weiter.

Da saß er und starrte ins Feuer. Von allen Schülern dieser Schule musste sie gerade ihm als erstes in die Arme laufen. Noch hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Gerade wollte Lily auf der Stelle umdrehen, doch das Knarren der Jahrhunderte alten Holztreppe verriet sie. Sie zuckte zusammen als James sie ansprach.

„Lily."

Seine Stimme klang heiser und schwach.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Lily die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. ‚Reiß dich zusammen. Verlier nicht die Kontrolle', sagte sie sich selbst und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

„Hallo James." Lily gab sich Mühe möglichst ruhig zu klingen.

Seine Haare waren noch strubbeliger als sonst und seine Augen blickten sie traurig an.

„Hast...Hast du meinen Brief bekommen?"

Lily nickte.

„Ich...Es tut mir...Können wir reden?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja. Tun wir doch." Lily war über ihre eigene Kälte überrascht.

„Ja. Nur vielleicht nicht hier? Kommst du mit an den See?"

‚Bitte sag ja!', schienen seine Augen zu flehen.

Unsicher brach Lily den Blickkontakt und schaute auf ihre Füße.

„Ja.", kam es schließlich kleinlaut von ihr.

Schweigend stiegen sie durch das Loch hinter dem Porträt der fetten Dame und verließen das Schloss durch das große Portal. Der Nebel hing noch immer wie ein Vorhang über dem Verbotenen Wald und dem See. Es herrschte absolute Stille, noch nicht einmal Vogelgezwitscher war zu hören.

Während James seinen Blick nicht von Lily lassen konnte war diese darauf bedacht alles nur nicht ihn anzusehen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen konnte ohne schließlich nachzugeben und schwach zu werden. Lily wollte es diesmal nicht zulassen. Nein. Sie konnte James nicht vergeben. Sie hatte Seitensprünge immer verurteilt und konnte nie verstehen wie manche Menschen ihrem Partner nach so etwas auch noch vergeben konnten. Heute war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihre Meinung immer noch so überzeugt vertreten konnte wie vor einer Woche.

Lily wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie dort gestanden hatte als James endlich sprach.

„Ich möchte dir nur sagen... Es tut mir leid. Wirklich aufrichtig leid."

Unsicher was sie darauf sagen sollte nickte Lily einfach.

„Du...Möchtest du gar nichts dazu sagen, Lily?"

„Nein."

„Aber.."

„James, was erwartest du? ‚Okay, fein, lass uns so tun als wäre nichts passiert?' Tut mir leid, dass kann ich nicht.", platzte es in einer Lautstärke aus Lily heraus, die sie selbst überraschte.

„Das will ich doch gar nicht..."

„Dann erwarte verdammt nochmal nicht, dass ich sage ‚Entschuldigung angenommen'. Mit ist klar, dass du es bereust aber glaub mir, darum geht es mir gar nicht."

„Was..."

Plötzlich wieder leise und mit Tränen in den Augen, die sie am liebsten vor ihm verstecken würde sagte sie: „Es geht nicht ums vergeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir je wieder vertrauen kann. Wer sagt denn, dass sowas nicht wieder passiert? Du hast mich tief verletzt, James."

Mittlerweile schluchzte Lily und sie begann ihre Worte zu verschlucken. James streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach ihr aus und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten.

„Nein. Bitte lass mich. Ich kann nicht. Es geht nicht.", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Ich kann warten, Lily.", versuchte es James, „Wenn du Zeit brauchst..."

„Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf und hauchte, „Es ist vorbei, James."

Wie vom Schlag getroffen von ihren letzten Worten starrte James auf den See. Seine Arme baumelten verloren an beiden Seiten seines Körpers und seine Schultern waren gesenkt. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Damit, dass Lily ihn anschreien und ausrasten würde oder dass sie nicht mit ihm sprechen würde und er hatte auch ein bisschen gehofft, dass sie ihm vergeben würde aber mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Lily hatte sich nach ihrem letzten Satz umgedreht und war zurück ins Schloss gegangen. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie stellte sich die Frage: „Warum muss es so weh tun, wenn man das Richtige tut?"


	3. Because I Want You

**Because I Want You**

_Fall into you, is all I seem to do,  
When I hit the bottle, coz I'm afraid to be alone  
Tear us in two, is all it seems to do__  
_Placebo – "Because I Want You"

Hatte sie das richtige getan?

War sie vielleicht doch zu hart gewesen?

Bis vor wenigen Stunden war Lily sich noch sicher gewesen, dass sie James nie verzeihen könnte. Doch wenn sie ihn jetzt betrachtete, wie er mit leerem Blick den Ausführungen von Professor Binns folgte, fühlte sie, dass er noch immer so anziehend auf sie wirkte wie zuvor oder eigentlich noch mehr. James sah so geknickt aus, so traurig und Lily hätte ihn am liebsten getröstet.

Sie wollte wieder dieses Gefühl von Nähe und Wärme spüren, dass James für sie immer ausstrahlte. Und diese angenehme Stille, wenn sie einfach nur zusammen waren und auch ohne Worte merkten, dass beide den Augenblick genossen.

Aber wie würde es dann weiter gehen?

Wer versprach ihr, dass James sie nicht noch einmal betrügen würde?

Sollte sie James und ihr selbst noch eine Chance geben?

Ein Zettel mit Arabellas Handschrift beschrieben landete auf ihrer Seite des Schreibtischs und riss Lily aus ihren Gedanken:

**Lily, jetzt sag endlich was los ist. Und komm mir bloß nicht mit "Ich muss mir Notizen machen!". Ich sehe doch, dass du mit deinen Gedanken weit von Binns Vortrag entfernt bist. (Arabella)**

_Mir geht's gut, Arabella, Danke der Nachfrage.(Lily)_

**Komm, das kannst du vielleicht deiner Oma erzählen. Seit ich dich heute Morgen beim Frühstück gesehen hab bist du total durch den Wind. Also, noch mehr als davor meine ich.**

_Da musst du dich irren. Alles ist prima!_

**Du willst, dass ich weiter im dunklen stochere? Bitte! Lass mich raten. Hat es mit James zu tun?**

_WAS? WIE KOMMST DU DARAUF?_

**Ganz einfach. Er starrt genauso vor sich hin wie du!**

_Ach quatsch, das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen hab, hat er Lucy Althrup schöne Augen gemacht._

**Du nennst es schöne Augen machen, für mich heißt es mit Blicken töten, aber wenn du meinst...**

_Es ist nur...Ich hab mit James gesprochen. Heute morgen._

**UND?**

_Wir sind zum See gegangen und haben über alles geredet._

**Er scheint nicht sonderlich froh über das Ergebnis des Gesprächs zu sein.**

_Oh, da tut er mir aber wirklich Leid. Das muss echt hart für ihn sein. Komm, geh hin und tröste ihn. _Er_ ist schließlich hier der Leidtragende._

**Lily, ist ja schon gut. Ich bin auf deiner Seite. James hat Mist gebaut.**

_Es ist wohl mein gutes Recht Schluss zu machen, oder? Ich lasse mir doch nicht alles gefallen!_ _James wird darüber hinweg kommen. So wie er sich verhält glaub ich kaum, dass seine Gefühle für mich besonders stark sind oder waren._

**Ach Lily, was redest du dir ein. James rennt seit Tagen wie ein Irrer rum. Gestern hat er einfach das Quidditschtraining abgesagt, weil er - _er _von allen Leuten - nicht spielen wollte und---**

_Ja, da sieht man's doch. Der macht einfach alles so wie's ihm gerade passt ohne an die Gefühle anderer zu denken. _

**Ist ja gut. Kein Grund mir den Zettel aus der Hand zu reißen... Und was willst du jetzt machen? **

_Wie? Machen? Ich? Das Leben geht weiter!_

**Weder James noch du sehen meiner Meinung so aus als ob für euch irgendetwas weiter gehen würde.**

_Als ob der mich vermissen würde._

**Und wie er dich vermisst. Als er heute Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen ist hatte er ganz geschwollene Augen! Verstehst du was ich andeuten will? James Potter hat geweint... und zwar wegen dir.**

_Das interessiert mich nicht._

**Lily!**

_Was?_

**Ich sehe doch, dass du ihn auch vermisst. Immer wenn du denkst keiner würde es sehen guckst du zu ihm rüber. Eben grad hast du's auch getan.**

_Stimmt doch gar nicht._

**Und ob. Lily, gesteh es dir ein. Du liebst James noch.**

_Ja... und? Gefühle lassen sich nun mal nicht einfach wie das Licht ausknipsen._

**Wieso kannst du euch beiden dann nicht noch eine Chance geben?**

_Weil ich ihm anscheinend nichts mehr bedeute!_

**Du redest dir da was ein, Miss Evans!**

Lily hielt eine Sekunde inne. Schaute nach rechts zu Arabella und nach links, wo ein paar Reihen entfernt James saß, dann stand sie auf. Das Knarren ihres Stuhls auf dem Holzboden schnitt durch den monotonen Vortrag Professor Binns'. Sowohl er als auch verschiedene andere Schüler sahen überrascht zu Lily.

"Entschuldigen Sie Professor Binns. Mir ist schlecht. Darf ich zur Krankenschwester gehen?", ihre Stimme klang gehetzt.

Etwas verwirrt blickte der Lehrer erst durch die Reihen voll Schülern vor ihm bis er bemerkte, wer ihn da angesprochen hatte. "Ja, gehen sie nur Miss Everton."

Schnell packte Lily ihre Sachen ein und sah ein letztes Mal zu James herüber. Zu Lilys Überraschung trafen sich ihre Blicke. Besorgt studierte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck, so als versuchte James zu ergründen was in Lily vorging.

Lily wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Schnell drehte sie sich um. "Bloß weg von hier!", dachte sie sich und wollte eigentlich bloß weg von James.

Ihre Schritte hallten in schnellem Tempo durch den Flur. Lily wusste noch nicht einmal wohin sie rannte, sie wusste nur, dass sie in James Gegenwart noch verrückt werden würde. Bevor sie die Treppe erreichte blieb sie stehen. Wohin? Gemeinschaftsraum? Das Zimmer der Schulsprecher? Nein, da würde sie James sofort über den Weg laufen. Bücherei?

_Stumble into you, is all I ever do,  
My memory's hazy and I'm afraid to be alone.  
Tear us in two, is all it's gonna do_

Placebo – "Because I Want You"

Weiter kam Lily nicht, denn sie spürte wie sie am Handgelenk vom Treppenabsatz weg und in einen leeren Klassenraum hineingezogen wurde. Vor Überraschung stolperte sie fast und ihr Gegenüber hielt sie an den Schultern fest, so dass sie sah wer es war.

Es bestand nicht die geringste Chance, dass Lily diese braunen Augen nicht wieder erkennen würde.

Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.

Sie spürte wie er mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig ihre Wange berührte und eine Träne wegstrich, die sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Lily ließ es geschehen. Wie gebannt starrte sie in seine immer näher kommenden Augen, nur noch Zentimeter trennten sie.

Seine andere Hand schob sich um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher an ihn, so dass auch das letzte Stückchen Weg geschafft war und sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und Lily spürte wie sich diese Wärme über ihren ganzen Körper verteilte.

Doch anstatt den Kuss zu vertiefen hielt James kurz inne. Er lehnte seine Stirn an Lilys und seufzte leise: „Es tut mir so leid, Lils."

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte Lily und küsste ihn, „Ich weiß".

_As the anger fades, this house is no longer a home,  
Don't give up on the dream, don't give up on the wanting, and everything that's true,  
Don't give up on the dream, don't give up on the wanting._

_Because I want you too,  
because I want you too,  
because I want you too,  
because I want you,  
because I want you.__  
_Placebo – "Because I Want You"

* * *

A/N: Überraschung! Es mag ewig gedauert haben, aber hier ist es. Das dritte und abschließende Kapitel zu „Always All Ways". Es hat ne ganze Zeit gedauert, bis ich das Ende genau so hatte wie ich es haben wollte, dann hat noch der PC bzw. vor allem das Internet gestreikt und zugegeben ich war danach auch einfach zu faul um es hochzuladen, bis ich heute dann das aktuelle Placebo Album gehört habe und obwohl alle Lieder schon 1000 mal gehört erst jetzt festgestellt habe das „Because I Want You" ziemlich gut zu diesem Kapitel passen würde, tja, da hab ich mich dann endlich in Bewegung gesetzt und tada… hier ist Kapitel Nummer 3 (was für ein langer Satz)! 

Ein großes DANKE geht natürlich an die lieben Reviewer von Chapter 2: Inujeanne, Mrs.Potter-Evans und jasdarling. Es freut mich, dass euch meine Story gefallen hat. Und was die heimlichen Leser angeht…ts ts ts ihr solltet euch was schämen ;-)

Was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen? Ach ja, keine Ahnung wann ich wieder was Neues schreibe. Mir fehlt im Moment manchmal echt die Motivation und wenn ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass ich die Story zu Ende bringe, dann finde ich es unfair was anzufangen und schon zu posten . Deshalb sind mir im Moment kürzere Sachen oder One-Shots lieber. Ansonsten fange ich jetzt an zu studieren und weiß so oder so noch nicht genau ob mir in Zukunft genug Zeit zum Schreiben bleibt. Wir werden sehen.

Liebe Grüße an alle (Reviewer und Schwarzleser),

Addictedtocookies


End file.
